Run Away
by Britva
Summary: One night Draco drops in at the resteraunt Ginny is working at. Strangeness ensues. Very cute love story. Please R&R!
1. One Night

Disclaimer: I really don't see how you could possibly get me confused with J.K. Rowling, I simply am not that brilliant.  
  
A/N: I asked some people on the TFBs (Tom Felton Boards) about some story lines that I had come up with and they said that my summarys were alright, but that I should write either a Draco/Ginny fiction or a McGongall/Snape fiction. Now I am still working hard on GS,PF, but I thought I would give something different a try, so this fiction is going to be Ginny/Draco because I actaully came up with a story idea.  
  
Chapter One  
  
One Night  
  
"It's Been A Long Time, Coming, As You Shed, A Lonesome Tear, Now Your In A Drama, I Wonder, What Your Doing Here, The Flame No Longer Flickers, Your Feeling, Just Like A Fool, You Keep On Staring, Into Your Liquor, Wondering What To Do, I Don't Hardly Know You, But I'd Be Willing To Show You, I Know A Way, To Make You Smile, Let Me Touch You, For A While, I'm Gonna Ruin, My Black Mascara, You're Drinking Whiskey, When It Should Be Wine, You Keep Lookin, Into That Mirror, But To Me, Your Looking, Really Fine, I Don't Hardly Know You, But I'd Be Willing To Show You, I Know A Way To Make You Laugh, At That Girl, As She's Walking Out Your Door, I Know A Way To Make You Smile, Just Let Me Whisper Things, You've Never Heard, Before, Just Let Me Touch You, Baby, Just Let Me Touch You, For A While I Don't Hardly Know You, But I'd Be Willing To Show You, I Know A Way To Make You Smile, It's Been A Long Time, Let Me Touch You, For A While."  
  
Allison Krauss & Union Station - "Let Me Touch You For A While"  
  
Ginny pulled her long auburn hair out of her face and went to serve table seventeen. It had been a really hectic day at the "Cherry," a classy little restraunt that had just opened in Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny was working there full-time in order to have enough money to go to wizarding medical school. Her mother and father just couldn't afford it. Ginny took the order from the elderly couple sitting at table seventeen and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Lou, I need two Wiz shakes, a McSallie and a Griller," Ginny called to the cook as she put the order up on the board for him.  
  
"Alright Gin, should be done in a second," Lou called over the small magic grill that was set up.  
  
Ginny headed back out to the tables, her wand tucked behind her left ear, Luna style. Just as she thought this she passed by Luna who was waitressing too. Luna nodded to Ginny and continued on her way with a tray full of waters.  
  
Ginny looked around for a table she hadn't gotten yet. There was a man waiting by the door, he was rather tall and still had his hood up because of the unusaul bought of cold weather they had been having. Ginny walked quickly over to him and put on her best smile.  
  
"Welcome to the Cherry, if you'll just follow me, I'll get you a table," Ginny said picking up a menu from the stack on the small little desk at the front of the restraunt.  
  
The man followed her back to one of the small tables in the back, when he was seated he finally pulled off his hood, revealing silver-blond hair and gray eyes. Ginny caught her breathe as she stared at him.  
  
There was something familiar about the rather arrogant young man sitting in front of her, but she just couldn't place it. Not until he looked up at her and smirked. Yes, it was the cold bastard Draco Malfoy. Ginny gasped and he stared at her as if she was insane.  
  
She regained herself and went to fetch him a glass of water. As she ran back towards the kitchen one though kept ringing through her mind, Draco Malfoy wasn't the short nasty little boy he had been, he was now a tall sauve and all together sexy man.  
  
Ginny felt faint just thinking about him. Only one person had made her feel like this before, and that had been Harry, but that had fallen apart long ago. Ginny mentally shook herself, she needed to remain proffesional.  
  
Draco hadn't seemed to recognize her. She could do this, it was easy. She grabbed the water off the counter and walked slowly back to Draco's table. He had the menu propped up and was peering at it as if it was something really interesting.  
  
Ginny crept to his table and set the water down quietly. Somehow she sensed that there was something wrong with Draco this night and she just didn't want to disturb him.  
  
"I can take your order whenever your ready," she said and Draco looked up lazily at her.  
  
"I am ready now," He said staring up at her, as if only just seeing her.  
  
"I would like a bottle of Bailey and some Shay-Pasta," Draco said smoothly glancing down at his menu.  
  
"Wine?" Ginny asked without out thinking.  
  
"I had a rough day," Draco said rather brusquely, making Ginny turn bright red.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said quielty as she took his menu from him.  
  
"Your food should be done in just a moment," she said quickly and dissapeared back into the kitchens.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What the hell do you mean it meant nothing? You were attached to his lips," Draco ranted at Pansy who was acting as if every word he said wounded her.  
  
"Draco, he kissed me, I didn't want him to, honey don't be mad," Pansy said sweetly, but Draco had had enough, he stormed out of the house.  
  
It wasn't until he was all alone on the street until he realized how much pain he was in. Not physical, it was was worse, his heart had been broken. Pansy was the only girl he had ever loved and now it seemed she would also be the last.  
  
Draco went to Diagon Alley. He was hoping to maybe drown out his sorrows in some good alcohol. He saw a sign above a new restraunt, the sign read "The Cherry" and there was a huge red cherry underneath it.  
  
Draco stepped inside, his hood up and his face set into a stony look. But his expression softened as he walked further into the establishment. It was nice and cozy, warm and inviting too. A very pretty waitress came up to him and told him she would seat him.  
  
He couldn't stop staring at her. She had bright red robes on and in her hand she held a green pad to take his order. She was tall, and held herself proudly, that is what most caught Draco's eye.  
  
She towered over the rest of the waitresses, looking elegantly like a veela. A thin veela with red hair and green eyes, no doubt, but still a beautiful creature. When Draco sat down he pulled off his hood and shook his sopping hair out.  
  
It had been raining outside when he left and he just then realized that his robes were soaked through. He looked up at the waitress and noticed her looking at him funny.  
  
Sure he got many looks from woman, but they were always the lustful and wanting looks. This woman was looking at him as if she was shocked and a bit wary of him. He caught sight of her name tag swinging on her chest as she breathed, her name was Ginevra.  
  
Well what kind of name was that for such a lovely creature? Draco told her his order and she hurried off to get it. Draco turned to look at the other people in the restraunt.  
  
There were families, an occasional couple, children by the dozen and a few solitary men. What suprised Draco was he didn't see any other guys gawking at the waitress, Virginia, she may as well be a fly on the wall for their concerns.  
  
Maybe he was somehow viewing the world through rose colored glasses and Virginia was really a short stumpy old woman with a few missing teeth. But somehow Draco couldn't quite believe that.  
  
She was pretty, maybe she was just a special kind of woman, that only someone who knew what to look for, could actaully see her as she was, brillaintly glowing. Like someone who can define great art, by just looking at the brush strokes used by a painter.  
  
Draco shook his head, he certainly was thinking deep. He rather liked the shallow end of the pool where his brain usually dwelled. Being handsome and vain made it hard to look past your own self to anything at all.  
  
Do you really think Draco cared about that? Nope, not at all. He picked up his spoon and admired the way his hair fell into his eyes, making him look windswept and rugged. He gave his spoon a wink and set it back down, satisfied with his appearance.  
  
It was then that Ginny came to his table, laddend with his food and drink. She set everything on his table and made a move to leave. But Draco caught her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Do you have a break soon, you could sit and eat dinner with me," Draco suggested in sugared tones.  
  
"Umm.... in about ten minutes I have my dinner break," Ginny said shrugging and looked around as if nervous.  
  
"Alright see you then," Draco said waving her away with his hand.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ginny walked slowly over to Draco's table. Ten minutes had gone by and she was carrying the paper bag of food she had brought for herself. She nervously took the seat across from Draco and opened her bag.  
  
Draco was staring at her intently, unnerving her to no end. Ginny lifted out the turkey sandwitch and bit into it, keeping her eyes focused on a stain on the table.  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair, his gaze never shifting from Ginny. Ginny ate her sandwitch with big bites and washed it down with some milk she had packed herself.  
  
Ginny crumpled up the paper bag at last and set it off to the side. When she felt sure of herself, she look at Draco, meeting his eyes with defiance.  
  
Draco smirked at her and crossed his arms. Reminding her thouroughly of a cat. Ginny smiled, he hadn't really changed much from when they went to Hogwarts. Sure, he looked a bit older, but this was still Draco Malfoy sitting in front of her.  
  
They may have very well sat there like that for hours if there hadn't suddenly been a gigantic crash at the table next to theirs. Ginny scrambled out of her chair and Draco slid out of his chair as well.  
  
They both looked over the booth wall and saw a slim girl with dark hair squatting on the floor trying to pick up all the things that had fallen off her tray. Ginny rushed over to help and Draco was rewarded a nice few of her behind as she bent to pick up a loose fork or two.  
  
"I'm sorry," the girl said quickly in an almost spastic manner.  
  
"It's alright," Ginny said putting the last napkin on the tray.  
  
The young woman stood and looked at the tray as if it had caused her to fall. She smiled warmly at Ginny and practically skipped back to the kitchen to pick up more food. Ginny shook her head as soon as the girl was out of site.  
  
"A bit wild don't you think," Draco said raising one perfect eyebrow at Ginny.  
  
"Not at all, just a bit overloaded on sugar. She's new anyways and very nice," Ginny said taking her seat once again.  
  
"She's pretty, but then again I always thought Asian girls were sexy," Draco said and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh, she won't go for you," Ginny said smirking at Draco in the same way he would have.  
  
"And why not," Draco said in a touchy tone.  
  
"Adrielle has a boyfriend," Ginny said and Draco laughed.  
  
"Most of the waitresses here do," Ginny said and Draco looked at her strangely.  
  
"But not you," Draco asked and Ginny shook her head.  
  
"As if I have the time," Ginny said waving her hand as if it was a small matter.  
  
"But your one of the prettiest girls here," Draco burst out and Ginny blushed deeply.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm not," Ginny said and Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"But you are," Draco said and Ginny laughed at his expression.  
  
"You must have either had to much to drink, or you hit your head," Ginny said cheerfully and Draco smirked.  
  
"The wine isn't strong enough," Draco said politely.  
  
"So Malfoy how have you been," Ginny asked and Draco's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"How did you know I'm a Malfoy?" He asked sounding scandilized.  
  
"You must not recognize me. I went to school with you at Hogwarts," Ginny said shaking her head.  
  
"Really? I don't remember you," Draco said stupified.  
  
"Well you hate my brother and I wasn't in your year," Ginny said and Draco made a face.  
  
"Don't tell me your a Weasley," Draco said mournfully.  
  
"What do you think," Ginny said pointing to her red hair.  
  
"That you are," Draco said shaking his head in a distraught way.  
  
"Two points to you, Malfoy," Ginny said smirking at him in an evil way.  
  
"Urgh, this is so ironic I tell you," Draco said angrily to no one in particular.  
  
"Does it matter to you that I'm a Weasley," Ginny asked her expresion interested.  
  
"Yes!" Draco said loudly and he brooded for a few minutes.  
  
"You know though, in a way you being a Weasley turns me on. Don't give me that disgusted look! I meant your like forbidden, it makes it all the more interesting," Draco said his face breaking into an evil grin.  
  
"Makes what interesting?" Ginny asked mischieviously.  
  
"Chasing after you, of course," Draco said and he smirked.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pansy stormed around her huge bathroom, throwing small tubes of lipstick and small glass bottles of scent as she went. Draco had no right, no right what-so-ever to be mad at her. So, she had been cheating on him for the past year!  
  
Like it mattered. The only reason she had done it was because Draco was so......detached. Oh it had been happy and everything since they had married they didn't fight much and they were both very busy.  
  
Draco with following his father around like a puppy, and Pansy with becoming a classy socialite to impress the masses. Overall things had not been bad. They hadn't been a fairy tale, but not a nigthmare either.  
  
Pansy threw her hair brush angrily at the mirror over the sink. It made a metallic sound before a crack shot across the surface marring her reflection. Pansy's energy was utterly spent by then and she collapsed onto the toilet.  
  
She was breathing hard and her eyes were watering in an annoying fashion. Pansy wiped the tears away with disgust. The first rule her family had ever given her, was not to show great emotion over anything.  
  
Well she had broken that rule many times before, but she had been very young then. Crying over stupid hurts like not getting any Valentines or being picked last for anything. But now her mother would be ashamed.  
  
Pansy was twenty-three now. She should be stronger than this. And yet in her head was being replayed the awful moment when Draco had barged in on her kissing Robert, their butler. Pansy shook her head in sorrow.  
  
Draco didn't deserve any of what she had done to him and yet, a small voice in the back of her head shouted, it was his fault that she had to look else where for affection.  
  
He had always been aloof with her. Never discussing how his day was, what he was thinking, nothing. Not even a shoddy "how are you" once in a while. Pansy had hated him for it. It was as if she was married to a rock.  
  
Something that didn't feel, or didn't want to feel at least. He had never actaully loved her. She had come to this realization last year, when she had cried herself to sleep because he was off on a business trip and he had taken Sasha, his partner, with him.  
  
Sasha had always been threatening to Pansy. The girl was smart and Sasha and Draco would have long conversations on the wizarding world. He confided in her. Told her what he wanted to do and what he was thinking at the moment, even if it was embarrasing.  
  
But if Pansy came into the room he would clam up and looked rather put out that she was still around. It was highly unnerving to Pansy. She wanted to know what he thinking, but he never would tell her.  
  
Sasha wasn't even very attractive, she was rail thin and tall, but sort of looked more gangly than elegant. She had a rather plain face, tight and dark eyebrows and murky brown eyes. Her hair wasn't even a pretty color.  
  
Well at least not her natural hair color. She died her hair once a month to be a light brown color, her natural color looked more like mud. It wasn't that Draco was attracted to her in anyway that made Pansy jealous, it was that he talked to her.  
  
Not just ignored her in the way that he did to Pansy. Pansy wasn't a household appliance or a pretty lamp, but that's how she felt most of the time.  
  
Pansy closed her eyes and sat for a while, thinking on what she was missing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ginny was just coming home when a car pulled into her driveway. She was a bit confused as she didn't have many muggle friends. But her puzzlement was put to rest when the door opened and out popped Christina Barry.  
  
She was a long time friend of Ginny's, having grown up with her. Christina brushed her brown hair out of her hazel eyes and waved cheerfully at Ginny. Christina was dressed smartly and her short hair had been curled in the most in style.  
  
Now Christina was going to some fancy designing school and Ginny hardly ever saw her. Ginny and Christina walked arm and arm into Ginny's flat, exchanging niceties.  
  
"You hair looks wonderful. When did you get the highlights," Ginny commented as she reached out and touched Christina's soft hair.  
  
"Oh a little while ago. You must tell me were you got your nails done, they are fabulous," Christina said looking enviously at Ginny's long red talons.  
  
"Oh this little place down on Edgar Street," Ginny said smiling at Christina who was looking around Ginny's home.  
  
"Wow, this is nice," Christina exclaimed.  
  
The truth was Christina had come from a very poor family, and she wasn't so used to her expensive trappings. Her great-grandfather, who she had never met, had died and left her family a fortune. That was how she could afford to go to school.  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded her head. She gave Christina a quick tour of the house, on which she ooed and ahhed over many things. Ginny was especially proud of the beautiful bedspread her mother had sewn for her.  
  
"So how is school, Christina," Ginny queried her eyes shining like two round orbs of fire.  
  
"Oh it's wonderful! The teachers are nice and I feel like I really belong there. I met a very cute guy and we have been dating for the past two months. In fact I am bringing him to meet you sometime soon," Christina gushed her face reflecting the happiness within.  
  
"That's great," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"So what about you Ginny? How has life been? Any fit men after you," Christina said winking cheekily at Ginny.  
  
"Well one came into the restraunt yesterday. I actaully went to school with him, but he wasn't in my year." Ginny said smiling in a secrective manner.  
  
"Really? What does he look like," asked Christina excitedly as she settled herself onto Ginny's couch.  
  
"Oh, well; he's tall, has silver eyes, pale blonde hair, fair skin, and has a really nice smile," Ginny said blushing deeply and mentally slapping herself.  
  
"Wow, sounds nice," Christina said smiling broadly.  
  
"Yeah, except he's rather stuck on himself, and he has a wife," Ginny said.  
  
Ginny had known it for a long time, as the wedding for Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Malfoy had been in all the papers. She had also thought it was doomed to failure, but had kept such thoughts to herself.  
  
"Oh my god Ginny. You hooch! Going after a married man," Christina said in mock horror.  
  
"I am not a hooch! He was coming after me, I did nothing," Ginny said and Christina rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what's his name?" Christina asked and Ginny blushed again.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said and Christina's jaw dropped.  
  
"The Draco Malfoy, 'Mr. Tons Of Galleons and Looks That Would Make Any Girl Melt'?" She all but screamed at Ginny.  
  
"Yes, and don't forget he's also 'Mr. I'm So Sexy, With A Bad Attitude and Couldn't Keep A Realtionship If He Was Chained To One'," Ginny said loudly.  
  
"Haha, that's true," Christina said and yet it didn't seem that it made her think badly on Draco at all.  
  
"Of course, he is so fit. I almost wanted to lick him just to see what he tasted like," Ginny said and Christina giggled.  
  
"I would feel the same way," Christina said and Ginny nodded.  
  
"I think he is going to drive me insane," Ginny announced, not knowing just how true her words were.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You're a bit late don't you think," Faith Harris said snottily as Draco stepped into her house, not needing to knock.  
  
"Shut it Jo," Draco said to tick her off. It worked, Faith turned scarlett and Draco continued," I had a fight with Pansy."  
  
"I've heard. She called here crying, and carrying on, wondering where you had gone off to," Faith said staring up at him with her unnerving blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like Pansy," Draco sighed and sat across from Faith.  
  
"What happened?" Faith queried and her eyes darkened with worry.  
  
"Well, Pansy cheated on me. So I went down to a little restraunt called the Cherry, and I met someone, and I don't know what I am doing at all," Draco said honestly shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Sounds like you," Faith said and she smirked at Draco.  
  
"Don't start in, please," Draco said and he put his head in his hands.  
  
"I won't. You've had a rough enough night as it is. Why don't you take the guest room, you can sleep in there and then in the morning we'll do a little organisational re-grouping and decide what you might want to do," Faith said and Draco smiled appreciatively.  
  
"Thanks, Faith," Draco said and she just nodded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gin, can you take table six?" Emica Fair asked as she tried hurriedly to wait on most of the tables by herself.  
  
"Of course," Ginny said. Ginny was just starting her shift and was already tired by the fast pace of serving food.  
  
"Thank you," Emica said greatfully and Ginny smiled.  
  
Emica had been a waitress before Ginny started working at the Cherry. She was very good at it too. Although there is only so much one person can do in a crowded dinner. If it had been anyone else waiting tables, they would have had a nervous break down.  
  
Ginny envied Emica, she moved with a beautiful grace as she went from table to table, her brown hair swinging behind her in a pretty arc. Emica was younger than Ginny and yet more grown up in some ways.  
  
Ginny was broken out of her thoughts by the loud whining coming from table six. Apparently it was a family taking in lunch and the two young kids were very obnoxious.  
  
Ginny tried not to scream as on of the little kids took a crayon, that Ginny herself had given him, and scribbled all over the table. In Ginny's mind she was thinking of the hours it would take to scrub the table clean again.  
  
As Ginny rushed back into the kitchen she caught site of the owner of the Cherry's daughter coming into the restraunt. She gave the cook her order and hurried back out.  
  
Standing at the very front was Alenia Mortenson, her short blond hair carelessly thrown over her shoulder and her most expensive designer robes on. Even being a very rich and young girl, Alenia was still very modest and had a very pleasing disposition.  
  
She was a well known Quidditch player too. Having led the Wimbourne Waspes to a Quidditch Cup victory the previous year, and she was still so young! Just as Ginny was walking up to meet Alenia, Emica shot past her and leaped on the small blond girl, nearly knocking her down.  
  
"Wow, Em! I didn't know you would be that excited to see me," Alenia said loudly her pretty face broken into a precocious grin.  
  
Alenia may be small when compared with Ginny, who towered over most women, but Emica was even smaller... only just being over five foot. Alenia straighten her flawless sky blue robes and smirked at Ginny.  
  
Ginny hadn't known Alenia all that long, but very much liked the small blond. But Alenia and Emica had been friends since they were very young nad Ginny hadn't seen to girls that were more close to each other.  
  
Draco chose this very moment to stride into the Cherry. He was wearing silver robes this time, and they matched perfectly with his eyes. Both Emica and Alenia gawked at him as he passed them.  
  
He didn't even notice the two young women, but made a beeline for Ginny. He reached out and handed her his business card. Ginny stared at it and stared at it. Draco took this opprotunity to march out of the restraunt.  
  
A/N: Well that was the end of chapter one. I really hope everyone is liking my stories so far. I haven't really written on them and I think some people may be impatient. I promise someday I will update everything!


	2. It's Kinda Like That

  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I am rather pleased with the response I got after I had posted the first chapter of this story. Believe me the second chapter is even better, at least in my opinion. Thank you for you reviews, more are always welcomed.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
It's Kind Of Like That "Why Would I Chase, Your Shadow All My Life, And Be Afriad, Of My Own, I'd Rather Be With You, I'd Rather Not Know, Where I'll Be, Than Be Alone, And Convinced That I Know, When The World Keeps Spinning Round, My World's Upside Down, You And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, I've Got Nothing Else, To Lose, I Lost It All, When I Found You, And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, No, You And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, Everything I Know, Has Let Me Down, So I Will Just Let Go, Let You Turn Me, Inside Out, Cause I Know, I'm Not Sure, About Anything, But You Wouldn't Want It, Any Other Way, When The World Keeps Spinning Round, My World's Upside Down, You And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, I've Got Nothing Else, To Lose, I Lost It All, When I Found You, And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, Spinning, Turning, Watching, Burning, All My Life, Has Found Its Meaning, Walking, Crawling, Climbing Falling, All My Life, Has Found It's Meaning, You And I Wouldn't Chance, A Thing, No, You And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, When The World Keeps Spinning Round, My World's Upside Down, You And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, I've Got Nothing Left, To Lose, I Lost It All, When I Found You, And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, No, You And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing, No, You And I Wouldn't Change, A Thing."  
  
Lifehouse - "Spin"  
  
Ginny stuck Draco's card on her fridge with her favorite calico kitten magnet. She stared at it for a long time, wondering what in the world had come over Draco Malfoy. He was way to attached to Ginny for her liking.  
  
He had been into the Cherry almost everyday the past two weeks and it was driving Ginny up a wall. It wasn't exactly Draco being there that tweaked Ginny, it was the fact that most of the waitresses went to peices in front of him.  
  
She had had to bus six tables by herself because Emica had a meltdown, because her mother broke her leg and they were hard up for cash to begin with. Ginny had given Emica all her tips from that night.  
  
Ginny sighed and collapsed onto a worn green sofa. "Draco Malfoy" her mind screamed for some odd reason. Ginny glared into space and tried to think of something else.  
  
But no matter what she did she just couldn't. Draco's silver eyes were fixed in her mind and she had no idea how to get rid of them. So Ginny picked up the lilac colored phone and dailed his number.  
  
Draco was laying about in his boxers. He was actaully at Faith's house, but she was out and invited him to stay until something happened with Pansy. He was thinking of Ginny. She had filled his thoughts constantly since the day he saw her again.  
  
Just then his cell phone which was laying on the coffee table rang. He jumped up to get it, but tripped over the coffee table and went sprawling to the white carpet. He picked himself up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said briskly as static filled his eardrums.  
  
"Hi, Draco. This is Ginny," came the reply and Draco sucked in his breath.  
  
"Oh how are you," he rasped and he could hear a slight giggle from the other line.  
  
"I am pretty good and yourself," Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm doing okay," Draco said getting back his smooth drawl.  
  
"Well that's wonderful! I was wondering if you wanted to come and see a movie with my tonight," Ginny said in a breathy tone.  
  
"Sure what did you have in mind," Draco asked, not believing in his good luck.  
  
"Well I don't know, how about the Matrix Revolutions," Ginny said as she scanned the newspaper that she had spread out on the floor.  
  
"Okay. What time does that start," He asked feeling kind of stupid.  
  
"Seven fifteen or nine forty-five. Which is better for you," Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"The earlier show. Don't want you out to late, what with you working tomorrow," Draco said before he smacked himself in the forehead for being such a dolt.  
  
"Well it's nice to know you have my work schedule memorized," Ginny said teasingly.  
  
"It's only because I like to take an interest into people," Draco gulped, turning red.  
  
"Really? That's nice. I hope I'm the only one you've been taken with though, or is there someone I should know about," Ginny said laughingly.  
  
"Actually there is. See I met this most charming creature down at the corner of 5th and Broadway and she's taken quite a liking to me," Draco said smirking at his own witt.  
  
"Well is she litter trained. Ahhh, but let's stop joking around and figure out our plans," Ginny said getting down to bussiness, again.  
  
"Well I guess I'll pick you up at six, that way we can go out for dinner and a drink and then see the movie," Draco stated sounding thuroughly to pleased with himself.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Bundle up, the theater people believe in air- conditioning," Ginny said warningly, in a joking manner, although she was entirely serious.  
  
"Will do. But I don't see us freezing to death. I'll warm you up," Draco said and Ginny could almost feel his smirk through the phone.  
  
"I'm sure you will. But I better go, must get ready you know. See you at the movies you, over-grown tosser," Ginny said and hung up.  
  
Draco put the phone back on the table and went to take a shower.  
  
It was while Draco was taking a shower that Faith got home. She called something to him, that he couldn't hear over the sound of rushing water. He ignored her and finished washing himself.  
  
He got out and dried himself with a blood red towel, that he sniffed at as though he thought it might be unclean. He left the bathroom, after checking his reflection one last time.  
  
Outside Faith was standing in the hallway. She nodded to his towel and blushed. They maybe be friends, but one didn't want to be tempted.  
  
"Nice look for you," Faith said laughingly and Draco smirked.  
  
"When did you become fond of this color," Draco said holding out the edge of his towel and glaring at it.  
  
"I always was, just never brought it up," Faith said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Alright. Faith I won't be home till late tonight. I have a date," Draco said all this as though it really bored him to talk to Faith.  
  
"You don't have to tell me everywhere you go. I am not your nanny. And don't you think it's a bit early to be putting yourself back on the market? You and Pansy are still married after all," Faith said cautiously and looked very skeptical at the thought that Draco knew what he was doing.  
  
"Okay, just thought you'd like to know where I'll be. It's alright Faith I can take care of myself," Draco said hugging her with the arm that wasn't holding up the towel.  
  
Faith nodded solemly and threw up her hands in surrender. Draco smiled and went to get dressed.  
  
"This is cute," Ginny said softly as she looked at the little bar she and Draco were about to go into.  
  
"Oh it's cozy enough," Draco said holding the door open for her.  
  
Ginny blushed with pleasure and walked in.  
  
The place was deffinately cozy, just as Draco had said. There were red and off-white bean-bag chairs towards one end and couches and comfy looking chairs towards the other.  
  
The counter was a long strip of light oak and it gleamed softly in the light of a hundred candles. The bartender was a a poised older woman with dark black hair and a stud through her nose.  
  
Draco led Ginny over to a love-seat that was pea-green. There was a candlabra filled with gold candles and as Ginny took a deep breath she caught a hint of lilac scent.  
  
The whole atmosphere was warm and inviting. Ginny smiled nervously as Draco put his coat on a chair and stood back up.  
  
"What would you like to drink," Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, I'm only nineteen," Ginny stuttered, "All I want is a nice glass of water."  
  
"Alright," Draco said and he sauntered over to the bar.  
  
Saunter was a good word for the way he strode with his shoulders thrown back and his head held high. Confidence exsuded in his every step. Ginny noticed that she wasn't the only one who stared at him as he made his way to the bar.  
  
A girl with ash blonde hair and dark almond eyes watched his every move with hawk eyes and an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair watched Draco with a feverous gleam to his steely eyes.  
  
Ginny winced as the old man smacked his lips together in a wanton way. Draco was flirting with the barmaid. Ginny could tell it in the way his whole body was relaxed and the woman's hands fluttered needlessly over her skirt and apron.  
  
Ginny didn't feel even a flurry of jealousy, she knew Draco could charm the warts off a toad. When Draco got back with their drinks he had a smoothie like drink for himself with a large cherry on top.  
  
"Knock the socks off the barmaid?" Ginny asked her eyebrows raised in a look of mock irritation.  
  
"Of course, how else do you think I got this cherry," Draco said childishly and he set down Ginny's glass of sparkling water.  
  
"That has alcohol in it doesn't it," Ginny said suspiciously as Draco took a long swig of the bubbling red concoction.  
  
"Nope, do you want a sip," Draco said extending the handle of his mug to her.  
  
"No thank you," Ginny said primly and she sipped at her water.  
  
"I feel like someone's staring at me," Draco said suddenly craning his neck around and looking at the other customers as if they were the culprits.  
  
"Well, that man over there keeps looking at you in a quite flattering way and that girl over there finds you interesting also," Ginny whispered nodding her head ever so slightly towards both people in turn.  
  
"Ugh, a man is checking me out? I know I have angelic good looks, but really that is taking it too far," Draco said disgustedly as he caught the eye of the older gentleman, who winked and grinned at Draco.  
  
"People wouldn't stare at you so much if you you didn't prance around wiggling your butt," Ginny said rakishly and Draco glared at her.  
  
"I do not prance," he said crossing his arms and glowering at Ginny.  
  
"You do too," Ginny said and she even got up to demonstrate.  
  
"I do not," Draco said poutingly and he turned away from Ginny.  
  
"Fine, you don't prance, but you have this very flamboyant walk," Ginny said and Draco whirled around to face her again. His face was bright red with embarrasment.  
  
"Flamboyant? So now I'm gay, just because I have an exagerated walk? Take that back, Ginny," Draco nearly shouted in rage and Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Fine, I take it back. I'm sorry, Draco. You're not gay, you're just noticable is all. Please look at me," Ginny cooed and Draco slowly turned his eyes on her.  
  
"Your forgiven," he drawled and then taking his mug in both hands, tipped it up and guzzled it down.  
  
But when the blonde girl walked over to his table he nearly spit all of the smoothie out across the table. It was Pansy and on her arm was the smarmiest git alive, Blaise Zambini.  
  
"Didn't take you long to find someone new," Pansy snipped glaring at Ginny.  
  
"You're one to talk. You cheated on me with this loser," Draco hissed and Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that we sent Rufus to the pound. I never liked that nasty dog, so when you left, I got rid of him," Pansy said briskly and she and Blaise exited the pub.  
  
"That... that... floozie!" Draco said scathingly and Ginny patted his shoulder.  
  
"Who is Rufus?" she asked her eyes kind.  
  
"He's a dog I've had almost my entire life. He's like my best friend," Draco said choking slightly on his own words.  
  
Ginny was going to say something to comfort Draco, but the barmaid walked by just then and Draco ordered himself a strong shot of vodka. This was soon followed by another and another, until Draco was tottering uneasily on his chair.  
  
Ginny helped him walk out of there the best she could, but she didn't think he was in any shape to go to a movie. Instead she pulled out his wallet, which just happened to have Faith's address written on the inside.  
  
Ginny got Draco into a cab, where he sulked against the window, going back and forth between being deeply depressed and quiet, to loud and vagrant. Finally after about a ten minute car ride they arrived at Faith's house.  
  
The lights were all out and Ginny guessed that Faith wasn't home. She fished through Draco's pocket's for the house key, as he sagged against her shoulder.  
  
She proceeded to half-drag, half-push Draco towards the front door. Once she had gotten him there he regained a bit of his mind and grabbed onto her arm to steady himself as he shook uncontrolabley.  
  
This is about when Faith and her boyfriend pulled up into the drive, because in the next second Ginny was blinded by headlights and knocked over by Draco.  
  
They fell heavily into the grass, and Ginny gasped for air as Draco lay heavily ontop of her. Faith came into the yard and ran towards the two. She and her boyfriend managed to pull Draco off of Ginny and get him standing on his own two feet.  
  
Ginny put a hand to her ribs and tried to breathe deeply. It hurt a bit, and no matter what she did her breathing came out in ragged gasps. Faith took Ginny's arm and led her inside.  
  
Faith's boyfriend followed with Draco. Draco slumped onto the couch and was fast asleep by the time Ginny could breath a bit better. Faith went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.  
  
Ginny sat heavily beside Draco. She took his head in her lap and look tiredly into his innocent face. Ha! It was almost funny to think that Draco could be innocent at all. She stroked his hair subconciously as she heard Faith fumbling around in the next room.  
  
Faith came out bearing Ginny's water and put it unceromoniously on the coffee table at Ginny's feet. She looked kindly at Ginny when she say how sweetly the red-head was petting her Draco.  
  
"What happened," Faith asked her brow knitting for a moment when Draco gave a momentary shudder.  
  
"We ran into Pansy. She said that she had Draco's dog sent to the pound. She was with another man, he was tall with dark hair and an annoyingly smug face," Ginny explained.  
  
"Oh, it's must have been Blaise Zambini. He's quite a tosser. No wonder Pansy shacked up with him. I can't believe the wench! First: she breaks dear Draco's heart and then she gets rid of his most prized possesion. I would love to just beat her face in," Faith said making violently demonsttrations with her hands.  
  
"Me too! I'd of never thought she would have such an effect on Draco! I mean, he's always the cool collected one," Ginny said her voice trembling slightly with emotion.  
  
"Yes, well Pansy Parkinson never was a very kind girl. I tried to warn Draco, but when he sets his mind to have something, he will get it, or everyone else will pay. Besides, Draco, cool and collected? Why do you think he has such a problem with Harry Potter? He gets under his skin and Draco has no control over his temper at times," Faith whispered as if telling a deep dark secret.  
  
"Yes, I did notice that. But it was more him that bothered Harry, at least that's what I thought. I remember Hermione Granger telling me about slapping Draco. She said that it had been wonderfully satisfying and she had felt terrible for derriving such pleasure from violence," Ginny rambled.  
  
"Draco, going to be out for a while, and it's awfully late to call you a cab. Why don't you stay in the guest room upstairs. I just put clean sheets on the bed," Faith offered.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked down at Draco who now had a contented little half- smile on his face.  
  
"Oh thank you so much, Faith!" Ginny said and she lifted Draco's head off her lap and stood up.  
  
"No thank you for making sure Draco made it home," Faith said getting up also and heading up the stairs to where her lover was waiting.  
  
Ginny looked one last time at Draco. If she looked closely enough she could see the dark circles under his eyes and knew he was under heavy strain. She kissed his forehead and bringing a blanket to rest right under his chin, Ginny turned and went off to bed.  
  
It was maybe four in the morning and Ginny couldn't get back to sleep. She felt wide awake, although she had only went to bed a few hours before. She lay there staring up at the ceiling and thinking nothing until another half hour later, she summoned the energy to get up.  
  
Ginny walked slowly down the hallway, intent on just making it down the stairs and gettinf herself a glass of water. She nearly tripped herself once, but caught herself before she tumbled noisily down the steps.  
  
When she made it to the kitchen, Draco was standing near the sink, glass in hand, but he didn't look as though he knew what he was doing. Ginny came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Draco jumped and spun on his heel to face her. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he looked totally drained from his night with the bottle. Ginny determined he must just be in his hang-over stage.  
  
"How are you feeling," Ginny asked and Draco grinned slowly.  
  
"Awful! I always was a lousy drunk," Draco said sheepishly as he set the clean and unused glass on the counter.  
  
"You weren't bad, I've seen worse," Ginny said helpfully.  
  
"I just don't know what to do about Pansy," Draco said sadly staring at the glass he hadn't filled yet.  
  
"I don't know either," Ginny said and she grabbed Draco's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry you had such a horrible time. First you get to see me get into a confrontation with my not-yet-divorced-wife and then you get to drag my drunk arse home," Draco said turning red.  
  
"It alright we all have embarrasing moments and we all hit a low sometime," Ginny said comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah, I really doubt this ever happened to you," Draco said bitterly.  
  
"Well, no not this exactly," Ginny blushed as she remember something that had happened to her.  
  
"Well I've done many things that horrible in the presence of someone I was infactuated with when I was younger," Ginny said.  
  
"Potter," Draco muttered and Ginny's ears turned pink.  
  
"Yes, you've been witness to some of them," Ginny said and Draco nodded.  
  
"Alright so you embarrased yourself in front of the whole school many times, I hardly think that counts as a horrible disaster like my life," Draco said morosely.  
  
"I was just trying to make you feel better," Ginny said shrugging.  
  
"I'm sorry. Liquor, no sleep and depression make me this way," Draco said watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"It's alright," Ginny said moving to stand beside Draco.  
  
"You know I always loved your red hair," Draco said gazing at Ginny apprecatively.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said softly as Draco leaned over and put his face into her long auburn curls.  
  
"Mmmm this is nice," Draco said as he hugged onto Ginny.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to make of the situation. Draco was obviously still a bit tipsy, but he was so cute and loveable at the moment. What was a girl to do?  
  
Ginny ended up not taking advantage of Draco. Although he tried to take advantage of her. She made him lay back down and go to sleep and resisted the urge to lay down beside him.  
  
She made her exhausted way back up to bed and fell heavily into sleep.  
  
The next morning Ginny awoke to the fresh smell of coffee roasting and biscuits baking. She got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. The man who had been with Faith earlier was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes.  
  
He looked up when the floorboard beneath Ginny's foot creaked and smiled warmly.  
  
"I didn't think anyone was going to come and eat all this," he said loudly and Ginny heard a groan from the living room.  
  
"Well thank you for making breakfast," Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"My pleasure. By the way, my name is Rob Shaw," he said as he flipped a nicely cooked pancake onto a plate.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said slowly.  
  
"So how'd you come to be friends with Draco," Rob said not paying much attention to the way Ginny was looking guiltily towards the living room.  
  
"I went to school with him, then we met again at the resteraunt I work at," Ginny said and Rob looked at her his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
"You look familiar come to think of it," Rob said his eyebrows knitted as he stared off in deep thought.  
  
"I was a Gryffindore, one year younger than Draco," Ginny said cautiously for she knew her brother's hadn't exactly made friends of the people from the three other houses and for some reason people took it out on her.  
  
"Ohhh," Was all Rob said, but his lip curled slightly and he clammed up, not saying a word as Ginny said thank you once more and left the kitchen.  
  
Ginny didn't know what had happend with Rob, but she presummed he must have been in Slytherin and couldn't tolerate Gryffindore's much like Draco had always been.  
  
When Ginny entered the living room Draco was just trying to sit up. Since the room had many wide windows sunlight was streaming in and Draco had a hand over his eyes.  
  
"It's all to bright," he moaned when Ginny sat by him on the couch.  
  
"Not having a hangover would help," Ginny said playfully and Draco raised his hand just for a moment to glare at her.  
  
"She's mean to me, why won't she go and let me wallow in self-loathing? Ahh my head," Draco said reproachfully.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Because that wouldn't be any fun."  
  
"I need a shower," Draco said and he pushed himself off the couch and stood up.  
  
He almost toppled over onto the coffee table, but Ginny wrapped her arms around his slim waist and pulled him back.  
  
"I think you may need a bit of help. You're weaving like a sailor," Ginny said and Draco grimaced.  
  
"I can do it," he said strangely and he pushed her hands away.  
  
He had only taken one step, when his leg gave out and he crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Really I can do it," Draco said snidely as Ginny tried to help him up.  
  
"Fine," Ginny said throwing her arms up in frustration.  
  
Draco smirked at her then his face turned a bit green and he grabbed onto Ginny as he almost fell for the third time. Ginny laughed and finally Draco let her lead him up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
"Sure you can stand up," Ginny asked patiently and Draco opened his mouth to say something rude, but instead fell to his knees and crawled to the toliet.  
  
Ginny winced at the sound of him hurling up everything he had drank and eaten the night before. He stood back up wiping his mouth on his hand.  
  
Ginny grabbed a wash cloth and held it to his lip. He looked grateful for a moment then he put a cool look back on his face.  
  
"Go out, I have to get undressed," Draco said weakly when he had meant to sound in control.  
  
"Alright, but be careful," Ginny said and she shut the door firmly behind herself.  
  
Draco took forever getting undressed, as he had to hold onto the sink so he wouldn't fall over. When he had finished he wrapped a towel around himself and by holding onto things he made it to the shower.  
  
Before Draco turned on the hot water, he could hear Ginny's soft breathing from the other side of the door, he realized she was making sure he didn't hurt himself, and for some reason it made his head buzz with feeling.  
  
As if his head wasn't buzzing already, but this was different. For a moment Draco thought about this and decided that Ginny would make a good mother, then his headache gave a particularily painful jolt and hand slid off the towel rack he had rested it on and his shoulder hit the wall painfully. Draco straightened up and groaned.  
  
Ginny was through the door in a flash and Draco saw red creep slowly up her neck as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Draco had thought the door had been locked, but apperantly not. He just looked slightly shocked as Ginny glared at him.  
  
"I thought you had fallen down and hit your head," Ginny said blinking and moving her eyes away from his lower half which was only clad in a soft white towel.  
  
"I'm not dead yet," Draco said snootily and Ginny hurrumphed and went out.  
  
Even though she wasn't happy with him Draco could almost feel her presence still outside his door. So she still cared. How touching. He turned and twisted the knob for hot water.  
  
Discarding the towel he lurched into the shower, the muscles in his legs twitching oddly. Everything was going rather well until Draco was conditioning his hair and both his legs seized up.  
  
His last thought before his head hit the side of the bathtub was; 'I hope I'm missed."  
  
Ginny jumped when she heard the loud thump, but then she glared at the door.  
  
"Draco, stop playing games," she called through the door.  
  
There was no response, but she hadn't really expected one. But the sound of the water hitting nothing but the floor of the bathtub made her heart crash. If Draco was still in the shower then why wasn't the water hitting him then the floor?  
  
She listened intently, hoping to hear the pop of shampoo or conditioner being closed. She heard nothing, but the water still rushing right into the drain. Ginny panicked.  
  
She swung open the door, almost wishing she'd find a peturbed Draco getting dressed. But instead she saw blood dripping down the side of the bathtub and Draco was laying on his side, halfway out of the shower.  
  
Ginny screamed and ran to Draco, carefully she felt his head and found the gash. Her hand came away streaked with blood and she felt her veins turning to ice.  
  
Ginny shook herself back into awareness and half pulled, half pushed, Draco's naked body out of the tub. She laid him out on the floor, and place a towel gently on him to cover him up.  
  
At that moment Faith came barreling into the bathroom, her eyes wide and unbelieving when she saw all the blood and an unconcious Draco laying on the floor.  
  
"What happened," Faith gasped.  
  
"He hit his head on the edge of the bathtub," Ginny said calmly, as she used the wash clothe she had picked up earlier, to clean the wound near Draco's left eyebrow.  
  
"Do you have any large gauze pads for wounds and some medical tape," Ginny asked as Faith spastically stroked Draco's arm.  
  
"Umm maybe," Faith said in an unsure voice.  
  
"Could you look for them," Ginny asked pleadingly. Faith nodded and went in search of what Ginny had asked for.  
  
Draco didn't stir as Ginny calmly petted his forehead. She didn't think he was seriously hurt. Most likely just a concusion, but the sight of him hanging over the edge of a bathtub with blood dripping down, had made Ginny feel shocked at how much she had cared if Draco ever opened his eyes again.  
  
It really sobered her. This wasn't some casual fling she was having, she cared for Draco, even if he didn't want to have anything to do with her, she would have wanted to know he'd be alright.  
  
Ginny sighed. Stupid boys, they always got you into trouble. There had been Harry, and Micheal, and Dean and then a few random guys who hadn't mattered. Ginny had always been the one to break it off, well almost always, Harry and her had come to mutual conclusion that they didn't work as a couple.  
  
But Ginny was starting to wonder if she was ever going to settle down and have a family, or if she'd be forever doomed to men who just weren't right. It deffinately didn't make her happy to think all this.  
  
Faith was taking an awfully long time to find those gauze pads. Ginny looked down at Draco and found that his eyes had flown open.  
  
She leaned over to look closer at them, but Draco had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Ginny's head and brought her lips to his.  
  



End file.
